Stranger in the Mirror
by Ivette Boveda
Summary: Don finds himself with the opportunity of a lifetime. Will he take it? Will he succeed? Will he regret it? Are his friend and family gonna be supportive? Chs 1&2 combined and revised. Chapters 1 th18 written before Janus List. Last Chapter now Up!
1. Chapters 1&2

Don seethed as he absorbed the news a perp that he had helped put away a few years back in New Mexico had been set free on parole.

"Damn it!" the agent shook his head. While it hadn't been the first time this had happened, it still grated, more than usual. Actually, a lot of things grated him more than usual.Lately, he had been feeling as if what he was doing was useless. Either the criminal escaped, went on parole, or another one would popup.

With a sigh, he returned to doing some needed paperwork. It another downside to being in law enforcement. Sometimes he felt that he spent more time on paperwork than actual working of the case. His bosses wanted reports every five minutes, it seemed.

"It's kinda hard to make progress, when I have to write a report every hour" he thought.

"You okay?" Megan asked later. Her boss looked peeved as she passed by his desk.

"Fine" Don said, not in the mood to talk. He and his teamates had put so much effort, andworked long hours, only so some commitee could let the man go.

"Okay..." Megan knew when it was better not to push.

---------------------------------------

Later, someone came to see him.

"Thank you for seeing me, Agent Eppes" he told Don, and shook his hand. "I'm Hugo Boveda." The man wore a suit, and like Don, had black hair and dark eyes.

"What can I do for you?" Don asked.

"The question is what** I** can do for** you**"

"Huh?" Don was puzzled.

The man sat down at a chair around Don's desk.

"I've been following your career for a while. ." he began. "The press conference you had last week confirmed my gut feeling, that you should be in public office"

"Is this a joke?" Don asked with his 'what the hell' face.

"No. You handled the press very well, and you've got lots of leadership experiance. In New Mexico, you became the head of a field office. The demotion you got here was because of your mother's illness, so it woudln't really hurt you..."

"Wait Wait...I've got no interest in running for office."Don said. He didn't think that politics was for him.

"The law and system are flawed. Surely you see that everyday, in your line of work." Hugo sat back in his chair.

"You don't know I see in my line of work" Don started to get annoyed. He hated when people assumed things about his job.

"Neither do most lawmakers" Brian said.

"If you need a canadate, why don't you go talk to a prosecuter or something?"

"Look, here is my card. Call me if you change your mind" he gave it to Don.

Seconds later, Charlie came to his desk.

"Who was that?"

"No one" Don gave a dismissive wave.

Charlie picked up the card and read with a puzzled face"Hugo Boveda Campaign consultant".

"He came here, trying to get me to think about running for office" Don rolled his eyes.

"Really?" Charlie raised an eyebrow. He couldn't see Don making political speeches, or going to fundraising parties.

"Yeah, but I told him no. Let someone else make the laws, while I enforce'm." Don commented.

At dinner, Charlie mentioned what happened to Alan."A campaign consultant tried to get Don to run for office"

"Is that right?" Alan asked with surprise.

"Yep..." Don served himself some more macaroni and cheese. "Can you believe it?"

"No, but if you were to do it, I'd support you all the way!" Alan said.

"Thanks Dad!"

---------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean we have to offer Wang a plea bargain?" Megan demanded. Said person had killed two people in an explosion.

"We need information on the bigwigs of this outfit" Don told her, disliking what he had to do. His bosses had insisted on this deal.

"One of the vics was a child!" Megan reminded him painfully.

"This isn't my decision, okay?" Don snapped. "Just do it!"

"That's easy for you to say!" she huffed and returned to work.

Informants: they were a double edged sword. They could be an important tool, but sometimes, the informants did terrible things for which they got away with, in order so that other or bigger fish could be gotten. Don wished that there was a way around it.

Finally, he went home at six, had dinner, and watched T.V until he was called. There was a crime scene, with several bodies. With a sick feeling in his stomach that was all too familiar, he left his apartment, and went to it.

" They all had been reported missing two days ago" David said when Don arrived. They could hear someone throwing up.

A detective introduced himself. "Detective Palion"

"Agent Eppes" they shook hands, and Don went through the same things he always did. Seeing the bodies, questioning people etc etc. To make things worse, all the bodies had been mutilated.

As Megan gave her profile a bit later, he half listened, feeling as if he had heard it hundreds of times before.

"Don?" she asked after a bit, noticing that he was only half listening.

"Yeah?"

"Something wrong?"

"Everything" Don pointed to the crime scene.

"Oh?"

"We'll get whoever did this, then someone else will come along and do the same thing!" Don didn't know where this pessimism was coming from. "Before we know it, the first guy will be out on parole"

"Someone needs a vacation!" Colby commented. He had just joined the conversation.

"Where did this come, from Don?" Megan asked.

Deciding not to dwell on it, Don said"Let's get back to work"

------------------------------------------

Some months and a few victims later when the case was solved, Hugo Boveda paid Don another visit.

"Congrats on closing that case!" he told the agent.

"It was a team effort" Don said.

"You give credit where it's due, that's a good thing!" Hugo said.

"Look, I've got a new case and I need to work on it" Don wasn't in the mood for another sales pitch.

"Arent' you tired of just being a bandaid on a hemorrhage?" Hugo asked.

"I help get dangerous people off the streets!" Don started to get angry at what the man implied.

"I heard that the perp had been arrested before."

"Yeah he was..." Don said, shuffling some papers, hoping that the man would get the hint.

"Maybe you should think about that." With that statement, Hugo left Don to think.

TBC


	2. Chapter 3

Sighing, Don went back to work. Eventually, he and his team found a suspect.

"He was abused as a child sexually and physically" Megan told Don after interogating the suspect for a while, and looking at the file. "By foster parents"

"Typical" Don shook his head. "Overworked social worker gets fooled by a good show, and throws an innocent kid to the monsters. I've seen this 'movie' too many times. Was he a runaway? Did he abuse animals?"

"Yes, and no" Megan gave Don a worried look. It concerned her that he seemed to be getting a case of burn out.

"Continue interogating him." Don ordered. "I'm going to lunch."

"Okay..." she gave her boss a worried glance.

While eating, he thought about how if that social worker had done his or her job,the suspect maybewouldn't have a record a mile longof sexual assault, and violence. Those victims could still be alive today. The system for choosing foster parents needed to be changed in his opinion. Well, there was nothing he could do about that. He had to focus on stopping more victims from being raped, killed, and branded with a hot ironlike animals. It was his job after all.

Later, at night, he went to a shady part of town, with David. They both saw a young boy, withlight browncurly hair, smoking by a pole. By his posture, the agents could tell that he was waiting for a john to offer money.He couldn't have been more than fifteen.

"We should call social services" David suggested.

"He'll just run away again, and end up somewhere else doing the same thing" Don said with pessism.

"He's a kid on the street!" David argued.

"Social services probably caused him toturn to hustling to begin with" Don said cynically.

"What?

"Let's focus on the work!" Don snapped.

"I'm calling social services" David insisted, and got his cell. He made the call. The agents stayed until a social worker came to see the young man. Soon, they left to continue their work.

The next morning, David talked to Megan.

"Don really needs a vacation!" he told her. "Last night, we saw a young kid, and it was obvious that he was hustling.So, I suggested that we call social services. Know what he told me? That the kid would just run away again, and do the same thing somewhere else!"

"He's been more cynical latly" Megan agreed, remembering her exchange with Don yesterday.

"That's not the Don I've come to know!"David said.

Little did they know that Charlie had been listening. He had come to see if Don needed help on something.

"What's wrong with Don?" the professor asked.

"He seems to...be in need of a vacation" David said diplomatically.

"Why do you say that?" Charlie gave David a curious look.

"He seems more pessimistic." Megan added.

"Don has been seeming a little down when he comes to the house" Charlie admitted.

"We're worried about him" Megan said.

"I'll see if I can talk to him." Charlie promised.

------------------

"Hey Charlie!" Don said when his little brother came to see him.

"Hey bro!" Charlie said. "You know, I was thinking about taking a hiking trip. Maybe the two of us could go when this case is over?"

"I don't know buddy..." Don hesitiated. He wasn't much of a fan of hiking. "It might be a while before this case closes."

"Just think about it okay?"

"Sure..." Don promised.

TBC


	3. Chapter 4

"You okay Charles?" Larry asked his friend the next day as they had lunch in one of Cal Sci's Cafeterias.

"I'm worried about Don" Charlie admitted.

"Why?" the physicist sat down with his tray.

"David and Megan told me yesterday that Don seems more pessimistic" Charlie began. "Before they saw me, David talked about how he and Donsaw a young hustler in the street. David wanted to call social services, but Don just said that the kid would run away,and do the same thing somewhere else!"

"I've heard about people in law enforcement getting burn out. After all, they often see the same things again and again." Larry commented after a pause.

Charlie, instead of answering, had a flashback to the argument the brothershad, during the investigation of Finn Mongomery's death.

_"Charlie this kid had some serious problems, a student conference wasn't gonna save his life." Don said in that reassuring voice of his._

_"Don't assume I'm being so irrational, just because I'm not as detached as you are!" the professor had snapped._

_"Hey! Hold it! You've got no idea the daily horrors my job serves up to me! Detached? That's how I function!"_

Charlie thought about it. Could it be that his brother was getting tired of swallowing the 'daily horrors'? Was detachment turning in cyncism?

"Charles?" Larry tried to get his attention after a while. "You've got a seminar in five minutes. Charles?"

Soon enough, Charlie snapped back to reality.

"You're right!" he looked at his watch. "I gotta go."

------------------------------

Once Don and his team had enough proof on the suspect, they closed the case two weeks later.

That night, Don had dinner with Alan and Charlie.

"The ribeye's great dad!" the agent told his father.

"So, Don, do you want to go hiking with me?" Charlie offered again. He hadn't shared his concerns with Alan, as the professor did not want to worry his father.

"I just want to take it easy this weekend, buddy" Don said. "or at least until I got a call"

"Do you expect one?" Alan asked.

"I'm on call twenty four seven." Don sighed. He had had a few beers"Just when I start to relax, there's a crime scene to go to."

"That's what I mean. Taking a trip would do you a world of good!" Charlie said.

"You okay Donnie?" Alan worried about his eldest son.

"I'm just tired.I'll be fine." Don assured his father.

As if on cue the cell phone rang. With a groan, Don answered it. Soon, he was on his way. When he arrived, Megan was there.

"How many vics?" Don asked.

"Three females, and..."

"Let me guess, the bodies were mutilated?"

"The head was cut off" Megan said.

"At least we can use fingerprints to identify them" Don sighed.

"There's more!" Megan added grimly.

"The victims were branded somehow?" Don asked.

"A pentagram was carved into their stomachs."

"Have you talked to the medical examiner?"

"She just arrived two minutes ago."

"Go see her." Don said. He wasn't in the mood to hear some detached person talking about how someonr was killed as if it were matter of fact.

"Okay"

At four in the morning, Megan gave him her profile of the murderer. Aside from some comments about the killer havign some phobia of witchcraft,it sounded like the same old song.

"Don? Are you listening?" Megan asked bluntly.

"I always listen to profiles! That's the problem!" Don told her. "Call David and ask him how the canvassing is doing."

"Okay..." Megan did as she was told.

Later on, Don skimmed the Medical examiner's report. The victims had died a similar violent death involving guns. The pentagrams had been carved with a machete post mortem. While the last part was different, the rest of the report felt generic.

Around noon, Alan came by with lunch. He had made his eldest a ribeye steak sandwhich with lots of mayo.

"Hey Dad!" Don tried to sound cheerful.

"I thought you might like some lunch" Alan helped up a couple of small paper bags.

"Thanks!"

Soon, they were both eating.

"How's this new case going?"

"Slowly" Don didnt' really want to talk about it.

"You don't seem to be as satisfied with your job as usual" Alan had noticed Don's demeanor the night before.

"It was just one of those days. Didn't you have days when being a city planner wasn't all it was cracked up to be?"

"Sometimes" Alan admitted. "Maybe what you need is a break"

"I don't like to hike" Don reminded him.

"You could go fishing with me" Alan offered.

"Remember what happened last time you took me?"

"You were a teenager then!"

Their conversation was interupted by David wanting to tell Don something. Alan excused himself, finished up his sandwhich, and left.Throughout the day, Don found himself doing a lot more delagating than usual. He hadn't done it to that extent since he ran a field office back in New Mexico.

TBC


	4. Chapter 5

In fact, Don did so much delagation, that he actually went to to the house for dinner.

"Don?" Charlie was suprised to see his brother come through the door.

"Figured I needed a break." the agent shrugged.

Charlie smiled. He loved having Don over.

Alan, too was happy to see Don. As the trio ate, Megan, David, and Colby were working the case.

"I'm surprised Don isn't here" David remarked.

"It's good to be the boss" Colby joked. "The man knows how to delegate"

"He used to run his own field office" David reminded him. "Until his mother got sick and he had to transfer to L.A"

Megan kept her concern to herself.

Back at the house, the three Eppes men talked.

"So, how about it Donnie? Wanna go fishing with your old man?" Alan offered again. They were still eating dinner.

"Hiking would be a much better choice." Charlie countered.

"Fishing is much more relaxing" Alan said. "When I was on the board, it did wonders for me!"

"Guys come on!" Don groaned. "Let's talk about something else!"

"You need time off!" Alan told his eldest.

"And a million dollars!" Don joked. "But I'm not getting either anytime soon!"

----------------------

The next day, Don did the same amount of delagating, and even found himself playing free cell on the computer at his desk. After all, the team didnt' need him to have the usual conversations with the usual characters. His life was getting to feel formulaic.

"Someone has to be here when they call in the next victim" Don thought cynically.

"Don?" Megan interupted him.

"Yeah?" Don quickly minimized the game.

"We've got an I.D on one of the victims. The name is Jennie Kim. She was identifed by the butterfly tatto on her thigh."

"Have her parents been told?"

"I already went to see them"

"Let me know when you've got more updates" Don said.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine!" Don insisted, though he sometimes wished that he could be one of those bosses that only heard about projects or sales predictions.

"You're spending the whole day playing free cell!" Megan pointed to the moniter. That wasn't like him.

"It's just that I don't have a gameboy" Don retorted.

"Maybe you should take some time off?" Megan suggested. "The team and I can handle the case just fine."

"I don't have a computer at my apartment" Don joked with annoyance. He was tired of people telling him to take time off.

With a sigh, Megan went to her desk.

Don left the office at exactly five in the afternoon.

TBC


	5. Chapter 6

Hugo came by again the next day, and saw Don playing free cell.

"How's it going?" he asked.

"Fine!" Don minimized the game with alacrity.

"No need to hide that from me! I'm not your boss. You deserve a break now and then!" the man assured Don.

"What can I do for you?"the agentasked.

"Have you thought anymore about my proposition?"

"Like I said, find yourself an ambitius prosecuter." Don told him with a sigh "Even if I wanted to run, I don't really want to live away from my father and brother."

"Don, working in Washington as a congressman is not the same as Fugitive recovery" he told the agent.

"Wait...how'd you know I was in fugitive recovery?" Don asked with surprise. He had thought the man wanted him to run for the state assembly.

"I've got my ways" Hugo said, and explained. "Look, I've worked in a lot of political campaigns. You gotta believe me when I tell you, that you've got the right stuff."

"I thought canadates choose their campaign managers, not the other way around" Don commented.

"Don?We've got a lead!" Megan said, interupting the conversation.

"Looks like you've got work" Hugo observed. "Let's have dinner some time to discuss this further! Call me" With that he left.

"Who's that?" Megan asked, having heard the tail end of the conversation.

"Some nut who wants me to run for congress" Don gave a dismissive wave. "Can you believe it?"

"It's an interesting thought."

"Mr. Eppes goes to Washington!" Don joked. "Anyway, you had something for me?"

Megan updated him on the case, Don aknowledged her, gave some instructions, and requested to be aprised of any updates.

When she returned to her desk, David was there.

"We've got to do something about Don! Before Merrick gets wind of it!" he told her.

"But what?"

"We could threaten to tell Merrick" David suggested. He was desperate.

"Why don'tI talk to Charlie?" Megan suggested.

"Yeah, do that!" David agreed.

-------------------------------------

"Charlie?" Megan called as she entered Charlie's office.

"Hey Megan!" the professor stopped writing on the chalk board. "What can I help you with?" He figured she was here about the team's current case.

"It's not about a case" Megan began. "It's Don."

"Oh my..." Charlie turned pale as his brilliant mind came up with worst case scenarios.

"He wasn't injured on duty!" she said quickly.

"What's wrong then?"

"Don, as you know is a very hands on boss. Well, that's changed" Megan said.

"What?" Charlie face showed how puzzled he was.

"He's been spending all his time playing free cell. His only involvement in this investigation consist of hearing me give updates."

"Looks like his burn out is getting worse" Charlie realized.

"All of us are worried about him. He needs to snap out of it before Merrick finds out!" Megan told him.

"My father and I have been trying to get him to take time off." Charlie said. "But he refuses."

"Something needs to be done!"

Just then, Alan came in. He had heard part of the conversation.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Nothing. Megan needed help with a case"

"Don't lie to me!" Alan scolded. "I know that she's talking to you about Don. What's wrong?"

"Don's been delagating a little too much latly" Megan admitted. She now realized that if anyone could help Don, it was Alan.

"Really?"

"And his attitude is more cynical" She added.

"Stan, my business partner went through this when he and I were on the Planning Board together." Alan remembered. "He made his poor assistant do most of his work, and stopped coming to meetings, finding the the topics to be discussed 'as useful as applying physics to fairy flight'."

"How did he get over it?" Charlie asked.

"He retired a year before I did."

TBC


	6. Chapter 7

At three the next morning, Don awoke to a loud knock on his door.

Suspicious, he got his gun, and looked through the peephole. "Who is it?"

"Your father!"

"Dad? You okay?" Don worriedly opened the door.

"Pack up. We're going fishing" Alan ordered without so much as a good morning. He wore a plaid shirt, and jeans, along with a fishing hat.

"What? No! I've got to leave for work in three and a half hours!" Don said with annoyance.

"You can call your boss on the way! Let's go!"

"No!" Don was reminded of how his father had done the same thing to him when he was a teenager.

"Don, you're burning out at work. It'll do you good!"

"To sit on a cheap boat,waiting for a fish. yeah sure..." Don rolled his eyes. " Besides, I don't have gear!"

"I packed some for you, just put some clothes and a toothbrush in a duffel bag"

"Dad! I've got to go to work!" Don insisted.

"Where you'll sit on your ass and do nothing?" Alan retorted.

"What?" Don got defensive.

"Megan told me and Charlie"

"Did she?" Don snapped. "So what if I do, I'm the boss, It's my progative!Who does she think she is?"

"A concerned friend" Alan said softly.. "She also says that you've gotten cynical"

"So I've had a bad day or two?" Don tried to blow it off. "Who hasn't?"

"Lately, you've had nothing but bad days, Donnie" Alan replied. "It's a sign of burnout."

"Dad! Come on!"

"If you don't do something about it, your boss will." Alan warned him. "When he finds out that you haven't been doing much of anything lately. Word will get around; trust me I know how that works. I'm not leaving until you come with me."

Don sighed, and started to pack. He knew when he has lost. Soon, they were in Alan's car and on their way, to one of the retiree's favorite fishing spots.

"Could we stop somewhere on the way to eat?"

"Sure, but not yet. Here's some coffee" Alan handed the thermos to an eye rolling Don. Eventually, he called in sick.

"Tell me we'll at least have a cabin this time" Don said with a pout.

"I brought a tent" Alan deadpanned

Don groaned ."Aw man!"

After two hours of driving, they ate breakfast at a small diner. Don asked for waffles, with two eggs, three slices of bacon, and toast. Alan ordered pancakes.

"It's been a long time since I've had a big breakfast!" Don said when the waitress had taken their orders

"You're looking better already!" Alan said.

"That coffee in the thermos was strong!" Don pointed out.

Eventually, they arrived, parked, got out their stuff, and walked to the campsite.

"Finally!" Don groaned when they arrived. It consisted of a fire pit, and a metal locker, with which to keep bears from looting them.

"Let's pitch the tent" Alan suggested. Reluctantly, Don helped his father do this. Then, they went fishing at the nearby river, after finding a higher area. Alan helped Don put live bait on his hook, and they fished in silence for a while. The two found themselves thinking about a lot of things. Hours passed, and Don broke the silence:

"You remember how mom used to complain when she had to weed" Don said. "She'd say that every time one was pulled out, another one wouldgrow in its place. I've come to realize, that's what my job is all about. Iget one criminal off the streets, only to find thatanother one is running around."

"What about the potential victims you save from that criminal you help put away?"

"The second guy gets them" Don said cynically.

"Oh Donnie" Alan worried.

"Know what I do all day at work? Play free cell." Don continued. "I've been feeling like the guy in ground hound day. The faces, and names might change, but it's always the same thing over and over."

"So you aviod the monotony by delagating"

"Yeah."

"If it's that bad, maybe you could switch to another Federal agency?"Alan brainstormed, eventhough it would mean Don having to live away from home, given that he would have to be where he was assigned.. "Like the DEA ,ATF, or even Homeland Security"

" Kim switched to the Secret Service" Don said. "But I don't really wanna go to another agency"

"Maybe you could switch to anothersection within the field office? Not fugitive recovery of course" Alan suggested.

"I could..." Don had his doubts about that idea.

Silence reigned again, until Alan cheered about catching a fish.Upon getting a second one, he announced.

"Lunch is served."

TBC


	7. Chapter 8

"I hope it's not sushi!" Don joked.

Alan laughed "It's gonna be fried fish"

He put a few spices on the fish and fried it on a pan especially designed for use over camp fires.

"When I was a rookie agent" Don began as Alan waited for the oil to warm up. " my team leader got burnout. He had been in the bureau for like twenty years. I told myself that that would never happen to me. Now here I am, going through the same thing"

"I should take you fishing with me more often!" Alan patted his son's back, glad that Don admitted his problem.

"I joined the F.B.I to make a difference!" the agent continued. "But all I'm doing is endless weeding."

"Or,maybe you feel like you're cutting the weed, rather than pulling out the roots." Alan made the metaphor more precise and accurate to Don's situation.

"That's it!" Don nodded, as Alan put the fish in the pan, and there was a loud sizzling sound.

"Taking on criminal behavior by the roots, now that's a tough one" the retiree commented.

"Tell me about it" Don said, and they fell into silence. Eventually the fish was done, and they ate.

"Enjoying your fish Don?" Alan asked.

"Yeah! It's delicious!" he told his father.

After some thinking, Alan had an idea.

"Why don't you try to make time for volunteer work?"he suggested. "You could join the big brother program, or coach little league. Menteering is one of the best ways to make a difference at the root."

"I couldnt' coach little league, I'd be called in the middle of a game, or cancel practice because of a case" Don said. "But the big brother program sounds like a good idea."

"Art joined when he retired, and it made a hell of a difference. You get paired up with an at-risk child, and you help turn their life around" Alan said.

"I'll look into that when we get back." Don said.

Father and Son spent a few more days fishing and talking. Then, they returned to the big city.

Don, feeling a little less cynical about his job,went to the 'Y' near his apartment to apply for the Big Brother Big Sister, program. They gave him a background check, interviewed him, and he had to go to some training sessions. Eventually, he was paired with John MacKintosh. His father,an assistant manager at a supermarket, had been shot and killed by a robber. The poor boy acted out in school, was withdrawn.

Don went to the boy's house to introduce himself, and take the boy out somewhere. He knocked on the door, and a petitie woman in her thirties answered the door.

"I'm Don Eppes, John's new mentor?" Don said.

"Are you in law enforcement?" she asked.

"F.B.I" Don said, then explained. "I'm supposed to carry the gun with me at all times"

"I see" she nodded. "I'll go get John"

Soon, a red haired boy, about ten yearsold,with a catcher's mitt came to the door.

"Hi!" he said gingerly, not quite sure what to make of the stranger at the doorway.

"John, this is Don, from the big Brother's program." the mother said. "He's going to take you somewhere."

"Do you like baseball?" the boy asked. "I"m in little league."

"Yeah! I was in the minor leagues"

"Really?"

"Yeah, and in little league, like you are now. Maybe I could go to one of your games?"

"Sure" the boy shrugged.

"So, what would you like to do?" Don asked.

"I dunno" John shrugged again, then had a thought "We could play video games"

"John!" the woman scolded.

"It's fine" Don assured her.

The boy lead Don to the small living room with green carpeting, blue sofas, a medium sized T.V. and an old recliner.

"I see that you've got an X-box." Don said.

"My uncle Pat gave it to me for Christmas!" John, carefully choose a game, and put the CD into the X-Box. Then, he gave Don a control, and explained the game, which entailed flying a plane and shooting at things.

The agent found the controls to be rather complicated, and vowed that next time, he'd suggest that they play catch or something.

TBC


	8. Chapter 9

The next weekend, Don went to a little league game to see John at play. The two had worked on his batting during the week. John's mother was there as well.

"Thank you for coming" she told him. "He was looking forward to seeing you!"

"No problem, Sue" Don told her.

Just then, it was the boy's turn at bat. There was extra pressure, as his team already had two outs. John focused, and thought about the advice Don had given him. Before he knew it, the pitcher threw the ball, he hit it,and made it two second base.His mother and Don cheered at the top of their lungs. Unfortunatly, the hitter who came after struck out, and so John couldn't make a home run in that inning. Ultimatley, however, his team won by a few points.

Unfortunatly, work became hectic, so the following Friday evening, Don had Sue take John to the office.

"I'll have him home by nine" the agent promised her.

"Okay. Be good Johnny" she gave the boy a kiss and left.

"Don, I think I might have something!" Charlie told him.

"Go share it with Megan" Don told him, not wanting to leave the boy to his own devices so soon. "I'll be right there"

"Okay." An annoyed and offended Charlie said. He had worked all day on what he wanted to show.

"I thought Charlie was a math professor" John commented.

"He uses math to help the F.B.I catch criminals" Don explained.

"Really?" To John, math was a stupid, boring subject. "How?"

"You'd have to ask my brother" Don told him, then joked. "But don't do that unless you want to go to sleep!"

The boy laughed.

"I'll be back as soon as I can" Don excused himself, and went to see what Charlie had for the team.

"Glad you could join us" the professor huffed in a whisper.

"Don't start with me!"Don groaned. "I couldn't just leave the poor kid like that!"

-------------------------

Some days later, Don was surprised to see Hugo Boveda promoting a book somewhere or other. It was being broadcast on C-Span.By how the man answered and made comments on the questions,Don could tell that he knew his stuff.At one point, someone in the audience asked.

"Are you going run any campaigns anytime soon?"

"I'm hoping to run one in 2008, but it's not a sure thing yet."

"Who is the lucky canadate?" a woman asked.

"I'm not at liberty to divulge that information"

"What office?"

"You'll see, when the time comes. It'll be someone who'll bring a lot to the position" he deftly answered.

While flattered, Don was surprised at the man's assesment. He hadn't heard of a case of someone from law enforcement getting elected into the U.S congress. Besides, Don had enough trouble handling Bureau politics.

-------------------------------------

Before he knew it, the day of John's birthday arrived. Don, with Sue's help, arranged a party at Chuck E. Cheese, and paid for the whole thing. He even bought a large cake.

Also, the boy started to have dinner at the house, with the three Eppes men at least twice a week.

"Don threw me the best party ever!" the boy beamed during one such meal.

"Really?" Alan asked.

"It was a Chuck E. Cheese, with a bunch of my friends! We gotta humongous cake!"

"See what happens when you study hard?" Don asked with a smile. The boy's grades had improved.

Alan smiled, and hoped that this mentoring thing would give Dad the urge to settle down and start a family of his own.

"Charlie, could you help me with my math homework?" the boy requested.

"Sure" Charlie agreed, though worried. Teaching young adults was a much different animal than teaching a child.

"Maybe this weekend, you could come golfing with me?" Alan offered.

"I've got a project..." the boy said. He had seen the game on T.V and it looked very boring to him.

Charlie's attempts to help the boy failed, as he would get distracted and start lecuturing about other things. Ultimatly, Alan had to step in.

--------------------------

The next day, Hugo came to Don's office. He looked happy.

"Don, you won't belive the good news I have!"

"What?"

"I have it on good authority, that James Perez, the congressman for your district, isn't going to run in 2008."

"Wait...how do you know what district I live in?" Don looked at the man with a raised eyebrow.

"That doesn't matter! Don't you realize what this means?"

"It'll be easier for an outsider to win a seat,because it hard to beat an incumbant" Don answered, remembering what he learned from his government classes.

"That's right! This is your golden opportunity!"

"It's a golden opportunity alright, just not for me" Don told him.

Sighing Hugo said. "Well, there is still time before you need to declare your canadacy. Just think about what I said." Soon, he was gone.

Seconds later, Don got a frantic all on his cell. It was Sue.

TBC


	9. Chapter 10

"John's been beaten and shot!" she said in near hysteria.

"What? Oh my..." Don said. "Where is he?"

Sue told him what hospital she was at, and added. "Two fucking bullies did this to him! Promise me you'll see to it that they don't get away with this!"

"They'll be punished!" Don said in anger and shock.

He quickly told Megan what was going on, and rushed to the hospital. It was one thing to experiance violence, but another if it affected someone you cared about.

"How is he?" Don asked.

"In I. C. U." she sobbed.

"Where did this happen?"

"In the school bathroom after school."

Just then, a police detective came to see them.

"Mr and Mrs. Macintosh?"

"Yes" Don answered, overlooking the misunderstanding.

"We've caught the two young men who attacked your son."

"Do they have records?" Don asked, and discretly showed his badge. "F.B.I. I'm the boy's mentor, from the Big Brother, Big Sister program."

"Yeah. Hank Prak had just finished doing community servicefor torturing a cat, and Brian Phillips had just got out of juvvie after a short sentence for robbery."

"That figures" Don spit angrily, and thought" I'd like to kick the asses of the judges who sentenced them!"

"The main thing is that we got them." the detective assured the duo.

"But there will be other bullies who will pick on kids like John" Don thought bitterly.

----------------------------------------------------

John suffered many complications for the next several hours, sadly, he didn't survive the night. Sue took the news badly, when the Doctor told her.

"Noooooooooo!" she screamed and turned pale. Don couldn't believe it. He had come to care for John a lot and wanted to cry, but tried to remain strong for Sue's sake.

-----------------------------------

He helped her with the arrangements. Alan, Charlie, as well as friends and family of John were at the funeral.

As the pastor made his sermon, and several people made eulogies, Don felt numb. A part of him felt irrationally responsible for what had happened. Guess that came from his instinct to be a protecter.What more could he have done? He wasn't clairvoyant, nor did he have a time machine. Frankly, Don was tired of being the one who picked up the pieces after someone had been killed.

"John's death can't be in vain!" he thought to himself. "Something must be done!" At that very moment, Don realized that he needed to do something other than catching the bad guys.

------------------------------

Despite efforts from the prosecutor, neither boy was tried as an adult. Don later found out that both of them had been abused at various foster homes, and by their biological parents.

At work and with his familythe agent was very distant. Again, he delagated to David and Megan's concern. It had all started to seem pointless again. Wistfully, he remembered all the good times he had with John. How they'd work on his game, play with his X box, go to games, etc.

"Don!" Megan groaned as she saw him bouncing a small ball on his desk.

"Has there been another victim?" Don stayed focused on dribbling the mini ball.

"No, but we've got a suspect!"

"Interogate him then!" Don rolled his eyes. "You don't need me to make the same old threats, and hear the same old bullshit"

"Do what you want" Megan sighed.

That night, in the shower, Don made the fateful decision. Without bother to get dry or dressed, he called Hugo.

"Hello?"

"Are you still in need of a canadate?"

TBC


	10. Chapter 11

"You bet!" he said.

"I've decided to take you up on your offer" Don told him.

"That's great!"

"I just need to talk to my family." Don explained, then suggested "Why don't we have dinner tomorrow night?"

"I'll have some strategies prepped for you by then. We've got lots to do!"

"Great! We'll decide where to go tomorrow" Don agreed. They said their goodbyes and hung up.

Since it was only eight, Don decided to make the announcement that night.

--------------------------

Alan was working on crosswords in his recliner, as Charlie was grading tests on a sofa, when Don came in.

"Don?" the professor looked up from his work.

"Would you guys support me if I were to get into politics? Even if it meant less privacy, and me being away from home?" Don asked tenatively, while closing the door behind him.

Alan said . "If you felt that's what wanted to do."

"Why are you asking this?" Charlie was puzzled.

"I've decided to run for the office of represenative for my congressional district!" Don announced. "In 2008!"

"What?" Charlie couldn't believe it. Don might as well have said that aliens had abducted him.

"You're serious?" Alan put down the newspaper,took off his glasses, and gave his son a shocked look.

"Why 2008?" Charlie piped up.

"My campaign consultant has it on good authority that the incumbant is not gonna run then" Don explained.

"What brought this on?"the professor asked.

"I want to make more of a difference, you guys! I'm tired of being the agent of a flawed system!" Don told them.

"Politics is very messy " Charlie warned with concern.

"I"ll learn" Don said.

"You've got my vote!" Alan beamed with pride at how both of his boys had a desire for public service.

"I'm meeting with my campaign consultant tomorrow at dinner" Don explained, then thought of something. "Could I move in here, Charlie? I'm gonna quit the FBI, and won't be able to pay my rent"

"Sure...but...do you really want to quit the F.B.I?" Charlie worried that Don would regret this decision.

"Surer than I've ever been. Could I borrow your laptop? I need to write my letter of resignation" Don requested.

"Okay..." Charlie agreed, and got it out for his brother. "But what if you don't win the election?"

"I'll just run again" Don told him logically.

"You know, when you win, the assistant Director will be your subordinate" Alan remarked with a smirk.

"That's right!" Don smiled.

--------------------------------------------------------

The agent turned in his resignation, which would be effective in two weeks, to Merrick's secretary. Then, he decided to tell his team.

"All right everybody! Please come to the conference room!" he said, to everyone's surprise at the bullpen. Latley, Megan had been the one calling for meetings. "It'll only take a few minutes."

Soon, he was there himself, nervously, waiting for everyone to come in. Soon, David was at the room.

"What's this about?" David had a feeling it wasn't about the case.

"You'll find out soon enough." Don told him.

"Don...what's going on?" Megan came in and joined the two.

"You'll see!" he insisted. "Let's wait for everyone else to come in."

Finally, most everyone was there.

"Where's Peters?" Don asked.

"He called in sick" Megan told him.

"Okay..." Don. He motioned for Megan, and David to sit.

"First of all, I'll like to apologize, for my lack of attentiveness to the work at hand. It's been a hard month for me. What's more, I've got an important annoucenment. I'm resigning from the Bureau effective in two weeks..." the murmurs were too loud for Don to continue.

"What?" Megan couldn't believe it. She left her chair and went up to Don. "Are you sure about this?" She worried that Don would wake up one morning and realize it was a mistake.

"If you'll let me continue!" Don made an effort to be heard above the murmurings.

"They probably threatened to fire him!" a young agent whispered to another. "He was getting worse than the boss from Dilbert."

"Merrick probably found out that he wasn't doing squat" another person thought.

"I'm running for Congress in 2008!"

Now the murmuring got louder.

"Congress?" Colby couldn't believe it and asked David. "Did he say congress? as in US congress?"

"Yeah..." David's eyes widened.

"You're going in Politics?" Megan asked with disbelief. "Has this anything to do with John?" She started to think that grief played a part in his decision.

"This has to do with making a difference" Don replied, then told the whole group. "Well...uh..you all are dismissed"

Team members left, and some even wished Don luck. When most had gone, Megan asked.

"Have you turned in your resignation?"

"Yeah."

Megan advised. "Don, it seems to me that what you are experiancing is burnout. You need a vacation, not a change in career!"

"I've thought this through Megan, this is what I want to do"

-------------------------------------------------------------

Soon after the impromptu meeting, Merrick called to see him. Don went to the man's large office.

"What is this, Agent Eppes?" he asked putting down the letter.

"I thought I made it clear in the letter, sir" Don told him.

"You're quitting the Bureau to get into politics?" the man folded his hands.

"Yes sir"

"Have you thought about this?"

"Of course sir"

"The letter says that you're running for congress?"

"Yes sir."

When his secretary had first given him the letter, Merrick had been shocked, and even read it twice to make sure.

"Well, best of luck!" Merrick shook his hand. "If you win, it'll do wonders for recruitment." The man truthfully, felt that Don was throwing away a career for a long shot, but there wasn't much he could do to stop him. "The head of the criminal division will talk to you about your replacement."

"Thank you sir. Is that all?"

"Yes it is." Merrick dismissed him.

As Don went to the elevator to return to his floor, he looked forward to starting his new life.

TBC


	11. Chapter 12

Don and Hugo had dinner at a chinese Restaurant called Spring Garden that night. The latter had a large shoulder bag's worth of stuff. The place had gentle green carpeting, and lanterns with drawings on them.

"What if, Perez doesn't get reelected this year?" Don worried as they sat down. "The new person is definently gonna run in 2008."

"I've done some research on his opponents for this election, unless Perez has a major scandal, he'll be fine." Hugo assured him. "Let's not worry about that and get to business. First of, you'll need to get funds. I've got some people for you to meet. The sooner you make contacts the better. Then, you'll need to learn how to act in front of a camera, debate, and present a good image. And that's only before the election!"

"I'm used to putting in long hours" Don told him.

"Now, we need to work on your platform" Hugo took out a pen and paper.

"I'm definently for gun control, reforms to the criminal justice system andpro-abortion"

"That's good so far." Hugo said, then remembered. "I got you invited to this party, lots of possible contributors. It's this weekend."

"Thanks!"

"I'm gonna need to teach you how to work these parties, and how to get contributions."

"I have to go around begging for money?" the agent groaned.

"I'm afraid so" He told Don, and continued. "I'll need to find you a campaign headquarters, and we'll need to to go colleges to get volunteers"

"My brother is a mathematican. Maybe he could calculate, where we need to put in the most effort in the campaign." Don mused as the waitress asked if they were ready to order. The two men said no, and she promised to return in a few minutes.

They talked some more during dinner.

------------------------------------------------------

The next weekend, Don and Hugo went to this party in Bel Aire.

"Remember what I told you last night" the consultant told the agent. as they rang the door bell. Then he teased, "Our hostess is a widow"

"ha ha" Don rolled his eyes.

"Do you really have to bring that gun with you?" Hugo asked.

"Until next Friday, I have to carry it with me at all times." Don told him.

"Try to hide it at least!"

"Fine" Don said.

A pretty, redheaded woman in her thirties opened the door.

"Hugo! Long time No see!" she said, then turned to the agent. "You must be Don!" She shook both men's hands.

"It's a pleasure!" Don said.

"Come in!" she said

The agent felt ill at ease, as the only time he had gone to one these kind of parties, was as an F.B.I agent wanting to question someone. Now, he was here as someone needing contacts and money.

The living room was full of people, who their hostess introduced them to. The living room itself was twice as large as Don's apartment. The funiture was either wood or leather. The woman even had somelarge, elaborate,Lladro figurines.

With Hugo's guildance, Don managed to talk to every one of the guests, as well as the hostess. Hours later, the party was finally over. The agent rushed home, turned on the T.V, and opened a bottle of beer.

-----------------------------------

There was a going away party during Don's last day at the office,with a potluck, and a cake.

"I wish you the best of luck Don" Megan said, as they ate the cake.

"Maybe you could profile my opponents some time!" Don joked as she laughed.

"Sure, just send me a video"

At the other side of the bullpen, two young agents in Don's team talked.

"fifty bucks says he loses the election!" one said.

"I say he wins!"

Don, while eating thought about how the next time he came into this bullpen, it would be with a visitors pass.At the end of the day, he turned in his badge and gun to the head of the criminal division. It felt funny, as Don had spent most of his adult life carrying them around All in all, he was glad to be starting a new phase in his life.

TBC


	12. Chapter 13

On Saturday, Hugo took Don to see some sort of consultant that was to help Don be at ease in front of a T.V camera..

"The guy I prefer to work with is working with some trust fund baby, trying to run for senate, but he recommended the woman we're about to see now. Her name is Bernice andshe's a C level actress who does this on the side."

"I see, but how am I gonna pay her?" Don asked.

"In installments"

"Okay"

Soon, they were at some duplex in downey. She was there to greet them. The woman wore casual clothes, and had brown hair.

"Hugo! Great to see ya!..and you must be Don!" she turned to the agent. "Let's get inside."

When they entered the house, Don noticed a large video camera set up,with a chair in front of it.

"Take a seat" she suggested. Don did so, but found the camera lights to be a little bright for him. So,he blinked.

"It takes some getting used to" she told him. "When you're ready, I'll ask you a few simple questions."

"I'm ready" Don got comfortable in the chair.

"Hugo says that you were an F.B.I agent?"

"Until yesterday" Don said.

"What made you decide to get into politics

"I wanted to make more of a difference" Don sat back in the chair out of habit.

"You don't think you were making a difference as an F.B.I agent?" she did something with the camera.

"I felt as if I was cutting the weed, instead of taking out the roots" Don used his father's metaphor.

She asked a few more questions, and told Don they were Don.

"I'm going to examine the video, and tell you what you need to work on. You and I could meet on Wedneday?"

"Sure" Don agreed.

---------------------------------------

On Monday, Don went to talk to see someone at the management company that collected the rents for the owner at her office.

"I uh...need to get out of the lease" he told the woman he was sent to.

"Why?"

"I quit my job last Friday, and the lease isn't up for another several months."

"Why?" she figured that maybe Don had gotten into trouble at work.

"I'm getting into politics"

"Really?" she didn't believe him. People were always coming up with excuses to get out of the lease.

"No!" Don got offended.

"What are you running for?"

"Congress"

"Congress?"

"Look, I'll pay the penalty or whatever!" Don started to get impatient.

Eventually, the matter was settled.

Don spent the rest of that day packing his stuff. Moving was such a pain in the ass! He had rented a smaller, cheaper place in the shady side of town for the residency requirement, but mostly lived at his brother's home.

On Wednesday, he went to see the Bernice.

"First of all, you're a little stiff with the camera" she began while playing the video, to Don's discomfort. "And you're very tense. You need to make the camera your friend"

"I see."

"And you'll need to do something about the wrinkles on the forehead, and in your face in general. You've got a lot of them for a man your age. See how they're magnified by the camera."

"If you've seen what I have, you'd have lots of wrinkles too" Don told her.

"The camera doesn't care." she reminded him. "It doesn't forgive."

"Oh..."

"Now, you'll need to lose a little weight" she advised. "The camera adds a few pounds"

"Yeah I know.." Don agreed. Junk food and free cell does not do a body good.

She gave him a few more tips, and she had him go in front of it again. A few more questions were asked, Don wrote her a check, and they parted ways, with Bernice promising to have another analysis in a few days.

TBC


	13. Chapter 14

On Tuesday, Sarah, the hostess from the Bel air party, called Hugo. He had given her his card.

"Hey Hugo! How are you?" she asked.

"Busy….Don and I have got so much to do even before the campaign starts!" Hugo said.

"I was wondering if he'd be interested in coming to a dinner party at my house? A few friends, who might be interested in contributing, are going there." She had enjoyed Don's company, and found that he had promise. He seemed smart.

"He'd be delighted to come!" he told her.

"Great! Tell him to come by seven!" she said.

"Will do!" he assured her.

Hugo called Don.

"Remember Sarah? Our hostess at the Bel Air party?" he asked the ex agent.

"Yeah…what about her?"

"She's having a dinner party and has invited you."

"Really?"

"Of course, I told her you'd be happy to come. She says that they'll be possible contributors"

"Great!" Don winced. He usually didn't hang with that kind of crowd, and could never remember which fork was which, or from which side you had to serve yourself. "Though, could you help me with the etiquette stuff? I don't wanna make a fool of myself."

"I'll come over with some burgers" Hugo promised.

-------------------------------------------------

Don's SUV stuck out from the other cars, which were mostly mercedes, porches, or Beamers.

Quickly, he used the rear view mirror to comb his hair one last time, and straighten his tie. With a deep breath, he got out of the car, walked to the door, and rang the doorbell. Sarah answered it. Shehad her red hair in a trendy cut, and wore a sleek black dress with thin straps.

"Hello Don! How are you?" She smiled. "Welcome back!" He followed her to the living room, where a very familiar face sat. It was Bernard Peters, a pretty well known actor in his fifties.

"This is Bernard Peters" Sarah made the introductions. 'He was a friend of my husband's. Bernard, this is Don Eppes."

The two men shook hands. Soon, a woman in her fifties joined them.

"Don, this is my wife, Joyce. Joyce, this is Don."

"It's a pleasure" she said. Her salt and pepper hair was in a bun.

"Would you guys like some pre dinner wine?" Sarah offered.

Everyone said yes,and she had a male servant get it.

"Brian just called" Sarah informed them. "He just got a flat tire, and will be a tad late"

"So...Sarah tells us that you're interesting in getting into politics?" Bernard asked.

"Yeah, I'm running for Congress in 2008" Don said.

"He wants to help reform the criminal justice system" Sarah added. Hugo had mentioned that to her before the first party that Don was invited to.

"That's quite a goal!" Joyce remarked.

"Working law enforcement is enough to want anyone realize that it needs to be fixed!" Bernard said, as the servant bought, their glasses on a silver tray. The actor got his glass, sipped it, and added "My old man was in the L.A.P.D."

"I see." Don nodded.

"Don's in the F.B.I" Sarah said.

"Was" Don said diplomatically "I resigned."

A few minutes later, Brian came, and it was time to eat.

TBC


	14. Chapter 15

Don sat between Joyce, and Sarah. The first course was an appetizer.

"It's a dish my chef came up with."Sarah explained, as male servants in tuxedos served them."He loves cooking with avocado mousse"

Don tried to stifled a laugh, as it seemed like a fancy way to refer to guacomole, a mexican hot sauce made from avocado. The ex agent found himself to be bored out of his skull. The other courses sucked, and the rest of the guests talked about stuff Don didn't give a damn about, or really couldn't relate to. Sarah subtly tried to get him in the conversation, but it was rather difficult.

"Joyce and I are taking a cruise to the british Isles" the actor commented.

"Cruises are the best!" Sarah commented.

"Food fit for the Gods!" Brian added.

Don had never been on a cruise. His parents could barely afford the tutors they hired for Charlie with what they made. As an adult, his work and income made luxury vacations that, a luxury.

"My husband and I would always go on a cruise at least once a year. Have any of you done Alaska with a cruise?"

"Once" Joyce said. "The views were to die for!"

"I prefer Caribean cruises myself!" Brian piped up. "Beaches and good food! That's the ticket!"

"Especially if you've got a room with a balcony!" Joyce smiled. Don thought about what a fortune that must cost

"Do you do much traveling, Don?" Brian asked.

" Mostly domestic" the ex agent admitted.

"Our country has some wonderful places to go to!" Sarah said.

"Like New York and Miami Beach!" Joyce added.

On and on the conversation about snooty things went. Finally, the party disapated, and Don could leave without offending the hostess. She walked him to his SUV.

"I'm sorry you felt left out" she apologized.

"I was fine!" Don didn't want her to feel bad on his account.

"That kinda crowd can be hard to get into." She said. "Look, if you ever need a hostess for a fundraising party, Let me know. I used to host all the time for my husband. You're just want congress needs!" She wanted to gain his trust and be his ally.

"Thank you! This is all so new to me" Don admitted.

"Here's my number." she gave him a card, then excused herself "Well, I gotta go, and look into a few last things"

"Okay. Good night"

"Good night"

Don drove to a burger place called "In and Out" and got himself a double double, which had two patties and two slices of cheese.

He thought while savoring his first bite."This sure beats the fancy crap Sarah served"

TBC


	15. Chapter 16

The next night, Don had dinner, at the house, with Charlie and Alan.

"How'd the dinner go?" his father asked.

"It was boring" Don lamented. "But the hostess offered her 'expertise' if I ever needed someone to host a fundraiser"

"Didn't you say she was a widow?" Charlie asked, tongue in cheek.

"She is?" Alan's eyes ligtened up.

"Dad! Come on! I can't be thinking about dating right now!" Don protested. He had to focus on getting himself elected. Being an unknown in the political arena, he knew that he had to work twice as hard to even have a chance at it.

"She's a rich widow!" Charlie continued his teasing.

"Being married does help get votes" Alan commented with smirk.

"I'll get myself a Russian male order bride tomorrow morning!" Don deadpanned and served himself more food.

"Get one for Charlie while you're at it" Alan joked.

"You should get one for Dad too!" Charlie teased back. "That way, my our brides won't be lonely. Besides, I've always wondered what it would be like to be a big brother"

"I've always dreamt of having a little sister named Natasha" Don played along. He was smiling for the first time in weeks.

"Maybe, if we get three sisters, there'll be a discount!" Charlie piped up.

-----------------------------------------

After dinner, Charlie had some surprises for his brother.

"Here" he handed Don a thick envelope. The ex agent opened it, and saw a large wad of cash.

"Charlie! I can't take all this!" he protested.

"That's my contribution to the Don for congress fund"Charlie patted Don on the back. "I figured you'd need some money now"

"Thanks Buddy!"

"But there's more!" Charlie said, and quickly went upstairs. Soon, he returned with some boxes. Don opened one.

"Bottons!" Don exclaimed, as he looked at one. It said ' Don Eppes for Congress'

"And stickers!" Charlie opened another one. Consulting paid well, and he wanted to help his brother.

"I don't know what to say!"Don exclaimed.

"There's one more thing." Charlie got out a professionally made pamphlet. "Dad and I did the content, while a student of mine desighned it. She's a graphics design major. If you like it, I can have it reproduced."

"Thanks guys!" Don was happy to have his family's support. he eagerly read it"I love it!"

"Have your campaign consultant take a look at it" Alan advised. "He might have some suggestions for how to make it better"

"And I'm paying for the copies" Charlie insisted.

"Your mother would have been proud!" Alan said.

Just then, Charlie got a call. With a funny feeling, Don knew who it was.

"The team needs me for a case" the professor admitted reluctantly when he hung up.

"I'll see ya later, then buddy!" Don said. "Tell everyone I said hi."

TBC


	16. Chapter 17

Megan briefed Charlie on the case, then asked him

"How is Don, doing?"

"Great! He met with some possible contributors yesterday" Charlie said.

"That's good to hear" she told him.

Later, she had a surprise for the mathematician. It was an envelope.

"This is for Don" Megan said. "A few of us here at the office chipped in."

"I'm sure Don will appreciate this!" Charlie beamed. "Thanks!"

"Just don't tell him it's from us" Megan worried that Don would refuse to take money from his former subordinates.

"Okay" Charlie nodded.

------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, back at the house, the phone rang sometime later while the two remaining Eppes men watched a game.. Alan answered it.

"Hello?"

"May I speak to Don?" a woman's voice asked.

"Are you Sarah" Alan asked, and inwardly hoped. "I'm Don's father, Alan"

"It's a pleasure" she said.

"I'll go get Don" Alan got the wireless phone, covered the mouth piece, went to the living room, and told his eldest "It's Sarah on the phone for you! Act charming!" He felt that there was some personal reason for the call.

Smiling at his father's subtle match making, Don answered the phone.

"I've got you a speechwriter!" she beamed.

"Really?" Don said.

"I told him about you." she said. "And is willing to give you some free help" The woman didn't mention that she was paying the man. Sarah knew how the game worked. Don's qualities were of no use if he didn't know how to use words to gain influence, and supporters." Why don't you to come to my house. While we're there, I could give you tips on how to get people to give you money! As someone who gives it, I know what works and what doesn't."

"Thanks! I don't know what to say"

"Say that you'll come!" she insisted.

"Sure. When?" Don knew that he needed all the help he could get.

"Is tomorrow okay?"

"Sure, and I promise you, it'll be much more informal"

"Great! Thanks!"

"See you tomorrow for lunch at midday?"

"Yeah!"

They said their goodbyes, and hung up.

"Well?" Alan asked.

"We're meeting with some speechwriter for lunch" Don told him.

"Okay..." A part of him was disappointed that it wouldn't just be Don and Sarah. "She seems very nice!"

"Yeah she is" Don agreed.

"And very willing to help you!" Alan hinted.

"Dad! She's just a dedicated supporter, besides I don't think I'm her type." Don told his father.

"Hmmm" Alan said with a sigh, and the two Eppes men returned to watching the game.

9999999999999999999999999999

The next day, Don, who was now living at the house, was about to leave for Sarah's Bel Air home for lunch, when his father stopped him.

"Are you going in that?" Alan asked with annoyance. The ex agent wore jeans with an old burgundy tee shirt.

"Dad! come on! It's lunch!"

"Wait a moment" Alan went to his room, and got a nicer shirt from his closet. It had smooth, gold colored buttons, and was brown. The retiree wanted his son to make a good impression.

"Dad!" Don groaned when Alan came back.

"Go put on nicer pants"

"No! I'm not fifteen!" Don rolled his eyes.

"At least change the shirt"

"Fine" Don agreed, of only to please and placate his father.

Finally, he was on his way. She was at the door to great him, wearing a trendy outfit consisting of slacks and a shirt.

"It's good to see you again!" she said. "Frank's here, and we're having lunch by the poolside"

Frank was a man with silver hair, and blue eyes. He was in his forties, and quite trim. He looked to be in better shape than Don, physically.

"You must be Don" the two men shook hands, and sat on green patio chairs. A matching umbrella hovered over them. Lunch, served by a maid, consisted of a tuna sandwich, with wheat bread, but no mayo. Don hides his distaste, by thinking of the rib eye his father would make that night. Lemonade was also served. The pool was the shape of an ordinary rectangle.

"Taste odd" Don thought when he took a sip. "Probably used fake sugar"

Over the course of the luncheon, the three talked. Frank found Don to be splash of fresh air compared to most candidates.

"His smile could light up a solar system" Sarah thought when they all laughed at some joke.

"It's good that you're getting lessons in being in front of a camera" Frank commented as he took a bite. "That can really make a difference. The Nixon-Kennedy debate is a great example of that! Those who saw it on T.V rated Kennedy higher, because at the time, Nixon was getting over an illness. However, that wasn't the case for those who listened to it on the radio"

"Yeah" Don nodded. "But she's blunt. During my second visit with her, the woman said I had too many wrinkles for someone my age"

"But you're a man, that shouldn't really be an issue right?" Sarah asked.

"Youthful looks are an asset for both men and woman" Frank said "But you're right, men do get more leeway in the wrinkle department." He served himself some more lemonade.

Just then, Sarah's cell rang. She answered it, and her eyes widened.

"I gotta go" she told me. "I got something to take care of."

"Sure. Hope it isn't to serious" Don commented.

"Same here" Frank said.

She walked her guests to the door, and the two men parted ways.

TBC


	17. Chapter 18

"How did it go?" Alan asked when Don arrived at the house.

"Sarah had an emergency, so me and the speech writer had to go" Don said.

"That's a shame." Alan said. "Why don't we invite her for dinner, you two could talk about fundraising, and other campaign related thigns here?"

"Dad! Come on!This isn't a good time to be playing matchmaker on me!" Don sighed. "Do that to Charlie!"

"I just wanted to thank her" Alan said innocently

"Dad...that's woman looks like she's had some plastic surgery done, so I'd doubt she'd wanna give you grandkids anyway..." Don said to get his father to desist.

---------------------------

Meanwhile, back at Cal Sci, Amita and Charlie were working on a website for Don. The two had studied numberous websites of candidates and elected officials.

"I dont' like that font" Charlie told Amita

"It's is one of the most readable!" she argued. Since this was for Don, Charlie had been pushing himself and her to make the best website out there.

"We need to get a professional picture of Don for this website" Charlie mused. The two were seated around the desk at his office, working from his laptop.

"I think the one we've gotis fine; we need Don to have a kind of everyman image" Amita said.

"The platform is shorter than that of other canadates" Charlie commented

"It's what was on the pamphet." Amita reminded him.

"I'll need to talk to Don.."

Charlie added."We should add a section about Don's sports career..."

Just then, Larry came in, and saw what they were doing.

"I see you're making a website for Don?"

"Yeah!We've done various studies of what works and what doesn't on a website." Charlie explained.

"That little boy's death really affected Don, didn't it?" Larry mused.

"It seemed to be the last straw for him" Amita said, remembering Charlie's comments about Don getting burnout.

"I can't help but think that maybe grief made this decision to enter politics" Larry commented. He worried that Don would regret the change in career.

"Larry!" Charlie glared at his friend.

"Don had been getting burnout for a while before John died." Amita pointed out.

"But he wasn't even considering politics" Larry countered, his twitchy features showing how much thinking he was doing.

"Thanks for you faith!" Charlie snapped.

"Charles, I've always admired your brother's abilities, but he's subject to his emotions, like everyone else" Larry said gently. "I myself considered quitting teaching several times, but I rode it out"

"That's apples and oranges, Larry" Amita said. "Sometimes riding it out isn't the best option"

"What if Einstein had ridden out his job at that patent office?" Charlie pointed out. "Where would science be now?"

Larry smiled at how much faith Charlie had in his big brother.

TBC


	18. Chapter 19

Three days later, Charlie showed Don the web site.

"Thanks Buddy!" the ex-agent smiled.

I've got a few of my students interested in helping out in your campaign" Charlie said. "And arranged a meeting"

"How could I afford to pay them?" Don asked.

"Let me worry about that"

"Buddy, I'm the one who's running!" Don appreciated his brother's help, but couldn't accept this.

"Consider it a loan...or a kickback" Charlie joked.

"I'll get you a big fat contract..." Don said, tongue in cheek,with a silly grin on his face.

"At least talk to them, tell these kids what you're about?" Charlie wrote down the time and place of the meeting .

"Okay..." Don agreed.

At dinner, the ex agent did some thinking, and began to worry.

"You okay?" Alan asked, noting his son's concerned look.

"I just worry that the fact I've never held office, even at the local level, is gonna hurt me in the campaign."

"Woodrow Wilson was a professor of Political Science, Lincoln was a lawyer, Eisenhower was a general..." Alan began

Don interupted"Okay okay...but.."

"You've gotta turn that into an asset" the retiree advised.

"Dad's right!" Charlie agreed.

---------------------------

At the field office, David, Megan and Colby, were in the breakroom, when the topic turned to Don.

"I wonder how he's doing" Granger mused.

"Charlie says he's hard at work." Megan said, sipping some coffee.

"I still can't believe it" David piped up. "When he made the announcement, I felt like I was in the twilight zone. It's one thing to get burn out, but running for office? Talk about a career change"

"I hope he doesn't regret it" Megan mused aloud.

"You still think that kid's death is what drove him?" Colby asked.

"It was the last straw on the camel's back" the profiler replied with a sigh. It had been hard for her to see Don go through his burnout, and depression.

"Maybe Don can pull some strings and get us promotions!" the younger agent joked with a smile. "When he gets elected.

"Or a transfer to a field office in the boonies" Megan joked back.

Megan then, got a call. By the look of her face, Colby and David knew that there was another victim.

"Let's go!" Megan said after hanging up. Speculations about Don were left aside.

TBC


	19. Chapter 20

On that fateful day, Don waited in Charlie's office, looking over his notes for the upteenth time. Hugo Boveda had helped him rehearse and come up with strategies.

Alan, came in with little treats, and bottles of soda, while Charlie did some last minute decluttering.

Little by little, the students started to trickle in. The three Eppes men greeted and thanked them for coming.

With that, Don introduced himself, gave some background, and talked about some of his views.

"Did you use the patriot act a lot when you were in the FBI?" a woman, who major in computer programming asked.

"I used the patriot act as often as I needed to." Don told them and could hear the grumbling.

"Don was never one to abuse his power as an FBI agent" Charlie came to Don's defense. "or racially profile.

Alan wanted to intervene, but decided to hold back.

"Look, I know the justice system has its flaws, that' s one of the reasons why I quit the FBI" Don added. "I want to help fix it"

A few more questions were asked, and then, it was over. A few of the students expressed an interest in helping Don with his campaign.

"I once cold called for city council election" one remarked proudly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unfortunatly, Don was in for disapointment. Despite the efforts of everyone involved,, Don was in the bottom three in terms of votes come election time. There were a number of reasons for this. As a newcomer, it was harder for him to get donations. Money was also a factor. He couldn't shell out for as much advertising as his opponents, some of whom slinged mud at him with accounts of Don's younger, wilder days in college and minor league baseball, which included lots of women, shady bars, and other indiscretions of youth. One opponent even showed off a man, Don been a little too rough on when arresting him. Lack of name recognition also affected Don on election day.

"At least you got your name out there" Charlie had tried to comfort his brother. Hugo suggested that maybe they should aim for a lower level political office, and work from there.

One day, some months later Sarah , on Alan's invitation ,came over to join the Eppes family for dinner. She had been a great help on the campaign.

"You need to become better known" she remarked. "And I know just the way to do that!"

TBC


	20. Chapter 21

"By being an analyst for a local radio news show!"

"News show?" Alan repeated with surprise.

"I've got connections. The current crime news analyst, is about to leave on a round the world cruise." Sara said "Do a good job, and you'll make a name for yourself."

"Sure" Don said

"I'll set up an interview."

"Thanks...."

"I'm gonna get out the wine, this is the first step towards a what could be a great career" Alan got up.

"Many of the most successful politicians lost races before getting to win." Sarah told Don. Soon, Alan had poured wine into everyone's glasses.

"To Don!" Sarah raised her glass.

"To Don" everyone else, but Don himself repeated.

"Guys, I'm not even sure I'll get the job!"

"An FBI agent with your experience, they'd be crazy not to hire you!" Alan sipped some wine.

----------------

A few days later, Don, went to his interview, and soon found out he got the job. His gut then told him that this was only the beginning.

The End.

_Thanks to everyone who read the story and patiently waited for the ending. I'm sorry it's kinda short, but this story wasn't meant to be about Don's political career, but how he started in it. _


End file.
